


He who holds keys

by LyricalAuthor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Owner Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Sickfic, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, quareedtine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalAuthor/pseuds/LyricalAuthor
Summary: Gavin is displeased, but maybe its more than android hatred. RK900 is newly deviant.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 19





	He who holds keys

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here on A03! For a prompt I found on Twitter from @ladytuono, Michelle of Octopunk media. Enjoy!  
> Thank you to my best friend for helping me not look like an idiot.

Monday, July 17th, 2039  
Gavins POV  
Gavin Reed cares a lot about his job, and he’s done a lot wrong and he’s got disciplinaries but he’s fucking good at his job. It would break him to lose it but this? This is bullshit.  
"WHY HIM?!" Gavins voice rakes out of his throat and thunders against the glass walls of his superior’s office.  
Fowler slams his hands down and leans over the desk."Because Reed he won’t get sick and I don’t honestly think you’ll play by the rules that are in place for your health!! It is astonishing how stubborn you are. Go the hell home and stay safe until this blows over!"  
It is not a debate, it is an order.  
Gavin feels his heart fall violently into his stomach. Indefinite time spent with twink tincans clone?! At his own apartment! The idea alone makes Gavin feel sick enough to be quarantined.  
"FINE!" He roars then whirls around and stares holes into the eyes of Rk900 like he caused the outbreak itself, "I am not fucking happy about this!"  
The android frowns and stares back from its place near the door, "Neither am I."  
Rage creases lines into Gavins forehead, "Oh get a load of this asshole, Fowler I am not-"  
"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE BOTH OF YOU!" Fowler cuts him off with a louder command and points at the door.  
Gavin huffs and pulls his hood up and beelines for his desk, snatches his keys, phone, service pistol, and throws the doors to the building to the walls as he leaves. Terminator appears at the side of his car as he gets in and turns the keys to his black truck. He locks the door, flips off the android and squeals out the parking lot. 

Satisfaction fills his veins when he thinks about those annoyed eyes glaring at him through his window. However, he finds himself chewing at his lip thinking about his mother. She's at home, safe but she could die to this virus if she catches it, Gavin thinks for the seventeenth time today.  
Losing her would crush him, the only thing about his childhood good ever came from. She was always there for him. They would make classic Italian dishes for dinner together while his dad was out being the horrible fuck up he was. All the days they woke up early and went to the farmers market to get ingredients to circulate through his head, foggy and yet so clear like those types of memories are. He smiles a little and turns on the radio to listen to whatever plays on whatever rock music station he can find.

By the time he gets home the anger has worn off. His bones ache as he unlocks the door to his apartment,  
"Fuckin old age.." he grumbles and hangs his jacket up. He collapses into the couch and pets the white, bell collared cat that leaps onto his chest with the carelessness a cat always has.  
"Why hello Epi." He smiles, feeling joy bubble in his chest when she begins purring  
Epi meows at Gavin's nose and rubs against him. Her ears twitch after a few minutes and she looks to the door.

~~~~~  
Rk900's POV  
With the key Fowler had given Rk900 he unlocks the door to Detective Reed’s apartment with a light knock. The apartment complex would be confusing had he not been an android, and getting to the floor he's on would also be difficult with the lack of an elevator. Detective Reed gets a lot of exercise, Rk900 concludes.  
Opening the door his eyes immediately find Detective Reed laying on the couch, with a cat on his chest. He jumps up and steps toward Rk900 as he shuts the door behind himself.

"How did you get in?!" He yells, readjusting his shirt and jeans. His face is a bit flush. Detective Reed is embarrassed.  
To which Rk900 simply holds up the key. Detective Reed tries to snatch it away, a futile effort seeing as his brain does things four times slower than Rk900's does.  
"Fucker. Alright, you know what? Don’t touch my stuff, and keep your fucking distance from me unless I’m dying alright?" He huffs, crosses his arms then stiffly walks into the small kitchen that's connected to the living room. A pressure against his ankle makes him jump, but looking down he realizes it's just the white cat that Detective Reed was interacting with earlier. He frowns, scanning all the white hair coming off on his black slacks. Its gentle vibrations force him to step back suspiciously. It meows in protest.  
"What are you doing?"  
Rk900 snaps his gaze up to find Reed standing on the other side of the couch with a bowl of cereal.  
"It’s vibrating. And why does it rub on me?"  
"Oh. " Detective Reed laughs, setting down his cereal and holding his stomach.  
Rk900 blinks in surprise at the sound of a genuine laugh from him, marveling at the idea that he caused it. 'Make Detective Reed laugh more often' appears in his hub. He immediately reels mentally and gets rid of the objective.  
"Okay stop why does she do that?" Rk900 says again, observing the cat again as it walks around his legs, repeating the subtle vibrating behavior.  
"She's just purring dipshit calm down." He walks forward, leaning down and picking her up. "And she's rubbing against you cuz she likes you. Little traitor. Good girl getting all your fur on his stupid slacks. " He walks back to the bowl of cereal, talking to her. "Good job Epi."  
"Epi?" Rk900 raises an eyebrow, attempting to rid his slacks of glaringly obvious fur.  
Detective Reed freezes for a moment, Epi leaping out of his arms and trotting down the hall out of sight.  
"Uh like..Epipen. Cuz.. I don't have to explain her name to you fuck off. " Detective Reed picks up his cereal and flops back into the couch, turning on the tv with a remote.  
Rk900's systems scan the apartment, finding traces of Epi and another cat in every corner.  
"You have two cats?"  
Detective Reed turns his head, swallowing his mouthful with a glare and then turning back to the news.  
"Three." He corrects, after a pause, "One of them is an android."  
Rk900 doesn't comment, instead observing the little nicks and nacks around the room. It’s cleaner than he expected, and the personality catches him off guard. Some items are covered in Officer Tina Chen's fingerprints, suggesting she comes here often. However, it was identified that the two of the humans are friends awhile ago so this is not as surprising. A console, identified as a Playstation 6, sits below the decently sized TV. A desktop computer sits next to the TV in the corner as well. Upon further scanning and closer inspection, most of the equipment is extremely well kept. Detective Reed cares about his technology, Rk900 concludes. Rk900 swipes a 'learn more about Detective Reed' Perhaps this indefinite stay may not be so bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to make this look neat or anything so if you've got suggestions for anything do tell! Thanks for reading:)


End file.
